


From the Mountaintops

by tennantive



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bad Wolf Bay, F/M, Gen, Journey's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennantive/pseuds/tennantive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stating three simple words he couldn't bring himself to say before would surely get the job done, but he couldn't just say it, could he? It was something he wanted to shout from the mountain tops… but being on a beach, that wasn't really an option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Mountaintops

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on my phone while half asleep and with no beta. Apologies for any spelling/grammar nonsense.

He nearly said it out loud for everyone to hear. 

Being a new thing, he wasn't entirely used to the rate at which his thoughts were now being processed, him now being part human and all. Not that being part human was a particularly bad thing, per se; actually, the new Doctor found it quite brilliant in the few short hours he'd been alive. Sure, it was disappointing to learn that he was no longer able to determine what the date and time was just by sampling the air (a fact that became obvious once they'd landed on that fate-filled beach in Norway). But when Rose asked the two Doctors the question that would decide her fate, the drawbacks of having a human brain soon became clear to him.

Obviously he knew right away what he was going to say the last time he saw her on that beach, but the simplicity of those words could hardly manage to make it clear exactly how he felt towards his Rose. Well, his if she'd have him.

He could go with the most conventional way, of course. Stating three simple words he couldn't bring himself to say before would surely get the job done, but he couldn't just say it, could he? It was something he wanted to shout from the mountain tops, but being on a beach, that wasn't really an option.

Before he knew it, she had turned towards him, asking, "And you, Doctor?"

And that was it. Suddenly he knew there was one way to do this, there was only ever one way. He leaned towards Rose, his singular heart now residing somewhere in his esophagus, until he knew no one else could hear.

I love you.

Because this was for her, because she had known, his clever girl, but she needed him to say it, no matter how simple it seemed. There could be plenty of time for him to shout it from a mountain or even–

His train of thought derailed as he felt an abrupt force pulling him down via his lapels and her lips on his. There were drawbacks to having a human brain, but this was not one of them: the ability to focus solely on kissing Rose Tyler.


End file.
